Transformers X
by Ronald Delval
Summary: A new era in Transformer history as a new war starts. Two sides both fighting for a new and valuable rescource. Who will win?


1 By: Ronald Delval  
  
Darthvegeta800@yahoo.com  
  
Season1:  
  
1.1 Episode 1: Battle for Detronium – part1  
  
Out of a warphole come three warships. Two small spaceships and the largest, the flagship. They approach a planet with three moons.  
  
DREAD: Status?  
  
HELLRAISER: All systems are fully operational Commander Dread.  
  
DREAD: Lieutenant is it the right location?  
  
WARRIOR: Yes milord. It is. The sensors indicate huge Detronium layers. The precious metal is present together with vast Energon reserves. The moons have vast reserves too.  
  
DREAD: In that case everything is going as planned. Soon we will gather the valuable rescources needed to begin the conquest of Cybertron.  
  
SHADOW: Navigation is ready to begin landing. What location should I head to?  
  
DREAD: The nearest moon. There we will build a base of operations.  
  
SHADOW: As you wish commander.  
  
1.1.1 The three ships headed towards the nearest moon.  
  
They land and out of the vessels come the troops. Clearly Dread is their leader, seconded by Warrior.  
  
DREAD: We have reached our destination and before we start to conquer the planet below.  
  
Which has been colonised by Maximals… we will put up our bases of operation on these moons. And off course ensure that Cybertron will not send help to aid the Maximal riffraff.  
  
Dread raises his right arm, a huge plasmacannon is attached to it. His pitchblack armoured body shines brightly as the lights of the ships shine on him.  
  
DREAD: Many Predacons think we have bitten our time long enough. Megatron has left on a personal quest and so have we. The Tripredacus Council is weak, they are politicians while Predacons are warriors like their ancestors the Decepticons. We have been oppressed by those peaceful Maximals for long enough. Cybertron is rightfully ours. Until we achieve our means we are no longer Predacons… we are Darcons!  
  
Together we will gather the necessary resources. Predacons everywhere will join us when we return victoriously! …  
  
The speech continues for a while and the Darcons respond excited to their evil leader.  
  
Warrior is seen in the back with his arms crossed, pondering… .  
  
WARRIOR: Zeta? Are you alright?  
  
The dark Transformer Shadow enters on the scene.  
  
SHADOW: What are you talking about lieutenant Warrior?  
  
WARRIOR: Nothing… nothing… Shadow.  
  
SHADOW: Really?  
  
1.1.2 Dread was finished with his speech. The Robot Transformers who composed the newly formed Darcons cheered.  
  
SHADOW, WARRIOR, HELLRAISER, BATWING, GOLIATH, AIR-CONQUEROR, VENOMA, SCORPINA, THE GLADIATORS.: Dread! Dread! Dread! Dread!  
  
Meanwhile on the planet itself, Trios 5. The Maximals have build a base there and are busy doing scientific experiments when their scanners detect the arrival of the Darcons on the moons.  
  
GRIFFIN: What are those Predacons doing here? Maximals to your stations!  
  
GALEN: Alright.  
  
GRIFFIN: Begin a thorough scan of the moons. And report our situation to Cybertron.  
  
CIRCUIT: Well… Griffin… I don't think that will be possible.  
  
Griffin stretched the metal wings on his back. His yellow eyes looked at Circuit.  
  
The technology-expert looked back at the much bigger Maximal.  
  
CIRCUIT: The Predacons are jamming our off-world communication.  
  
GRIFFIN: As is to be expected. They probably want the Detronium and energon on this planet, Galen.  
  
GALEN: For now it seems they are content with the huge Detronium deposits on the moon Griffin.  
  
GRIFFIN: Yes but in time they will want the planet for themselves too.  
  
CIRCUIT: Aren't we at peace with the Predacons?  
  
GALEN: Circuit, you can ask stupid questions, ye know!  
  
CIRCUIT: …  
  
GRIFFIN: For now we prepare for battle but we won't attack. The Preds haven't done anything wrong.  
  
On each moon, the ships serve as a base for the Darcons. But on the main moon, a small fortress is being built. Dread stands on a huge cliff overlooking a crater. Warrior comes flying in, followed by Batwing.  
  
DREAD: How is everything proceeding?  
  
WARRIOR: Everything is proceeding as scheduled. Batwing has the latest reports.  
  
BATWING: Here they commander Dread. The fortress will be completed sooner than expected. The Energon deposits… they are present in large quantities. But the Detronium is present in only small quantities.  
  
DREAD: And the… generators?  
  
BATWING: Soon they will surround the entire sector of this spacesystem. Ready for use… .  
  
DREAD: We must act quickly. Warrior?  
  
WARRIOR: Yes, milord?  
  
DREAD: I want to lead an attack on Trios 5.  
  
WARRIOR: Milord?  
  
DREAD: You heard me… we must destroy the engine systems of their ship before they decide to lift of.  
  
WARRIOR: Off course milord. A full scale assault?  
  
DREAD: No, we can outnumber the Maximals but then we'd get behind schedule. Leave the six Gladiators behind, divided in pairs on each moon.  
  
WARRIOR: Honour means victory!  
  
DREAD: Yeah, sure… whatever, just prepare my flagship 'Darkfist' for a raid on the planets' surface.  
  
Warrior bows and steps away followed by Batwing. The build in jetpack of Warrior makes lots of noise as he lifts of. Batwing transforms into a mechanical bat and flies behind the lieutenant.  
  
DREAD: I just love it when things go as I planned.  
  
Dread transforms into a huge flying tank and heads back too.  
  
On Trios 5… Near the great coloniser vessel, the Maximals use as their base.  
  
ZETA: The Preds still out there?  
  
GALEN: Yes, they are. Griffin has left with Circuit, Jux and Skyhero to gather the others. The communicators still aren't functioning right.  
  
ZETA: Well as long as the Preds stay up there and don't come down, I'll continue my research on those new detronium eating plants we discovered. After all we are scientists aren't we?  
  
GALEN: Indeed.  
  
Zeta enters the Maximal ship.  
  
1.1.3 Behind a computer sits a Maximal with her legs crossed.  
  
1.1.4  
  
SIRA: I double-checked the readings and the plants are organic after all.  
  
ZETA: Great then we'll have to find another theory.  
  
SIRA: It seems so.  
  
ZETA: Oh man, it's been so long since I saw Warrior… .  
  
SIRA: Oh great there we go again. After this expedition you can marry the guy. Now concentrate on the job at hand.  
  
ZETA: Alright, alright.  
  
Suddenly the alarm sounds and the ship shakes.  
  
SIRA: The Preds are coming! What now?  
  
ZETA: Griffin is the soldier… what… .  
  
Galen comes running in. The ship is hit again.  
  
GALEN: Computer, activate defence-systems!  
  
COMPUTER VOICE: Too late, shields are unable to raise. Enemy ship has engaged us.  
  
Enemy troops with unknown energy-signature entering the ship. Darcon codesequence installed in their computersystems…"  
  
GALEN: Entering?  
  
DREAD: Indeed! Lord Dread, leader of the Darcons has come to claim your pathetic little lives.  
  
Galen turns around and fires with his energypistol. The bolt hits Dread but he merely laughs. He points his arm-mounted plasmacannon towards Galen and fires. Galen falls down.  
  
SIRA, ZETA: Nooo!  
  
BATWING, DREAD, VENOMA: Oh but yes…  
  
SIRA: You'll pay!  
  
ZETA: I'm with you!  
  
Suddenly Maximal enters.  
  
SIRA: Protector!  
  
PROTECTOR: What? Protector maximize!  
  
Protector a tough Maximal soldier transforms into a mobile cannon.  
  
He fires a huge blast at Venoma but she fires back several shots.  
  
Both fall down.  
  
ZETA: Zeta beastmode!  
  
SIRA : Sira vehiclemode!  
  
1.1.5 Both woman transform. Zita becomes a robotic cat and Sira a small flyer.  
  
ZETA: Get help Sira!  
  
SIRA: But… .  
  
ZETA: Just do it… !  
  
SIRA: I'll be back for you.  
  
Dread and Batwing open fire upon Sira but she flies past them, disappearing into an hallway.  
  
BATWING: Oh look, the cat wants to attack. How cute. Eat my eyelaser!  
  
1.1.6 Zeta evades the eyelaser and jumps on top of Batwing  
  
BATWING: Get of off me!  
  
DREAD: You take care of the pussy! I'll handle whoever tries to stop Warrior from destroying the engines.  
  
ZETA: Warrior?  
  
Meanwhile Sira is able to make her communicator work and she calls Griffin.  
  
He tells her he'll meet her at the outskirts of the base soon.  
  
SIRA: Alright now to wait… Hang on Zeta.  
  
1.1.7 Warrior heads to the engineroom together with Scorpina and Hellraiser.  
  
WARRIOR: When we reach the engines, you place the bombs Hellraiser.  
  
HELLRAISER: Why can't she do that? I wonna fight some Maximals too!  
  
SCORPINA: Fine then I'll place the bombs you baby. You may have the head of a Demonwarrior, sometimes you really act like a baby.  
  
WARRIOR: Shut up you two!  
  
Griffin reaches Sira, the other Maximals have been gathered. Burst, Circuit, Jux, Skyhero, Test, Aqualord and faceoff.  
  
They meet up discuss the situation and decide to attack head-on.  
  
They fly, ride or run towards the base.  
  
Goliath, Shadow and Air-Conqueror guard the entrance.  
  
Griffin transform from a griffon into a robot.  
  
GRIFFIN: Griffin maximize! Attack Maximals !  
  
The others activate their robotmodes to and fight head on.  
  
Skyhero and Air-conqueror go one-on-one in the air dog fighting while Goliath faces Jux and faceoff in a deadly duel. Circuit and Aqualord face Shadow, the Ninja Darcon with the vibro-katana.  
  
Griffin, Burst and Test enter the Maximal base.  
  
SKYHERO: Only one rules the sky and that's me!  
  
AIR-CONQUEROR: Oh really? We'll see about that!  
  
Both transform into their robotic forms, leaving their airplane-modes.  
  
They ram each other, fire lasers with their blasterrifles until Air- Conqueror is hit several times in a row and falls down.  
  
SKYHERO: See ye! Need some help with that gigantic pred?  
  
JUX: As you can see we can handle things here.  
  
GOLIATH: Oh? Me under impression you almost squished by my rocketlauncher. You loose… .  
  
FACEOFF: Shut up! Here a little bomb for on the road… .  
  
GOLIATH: What's that it beeps and… oh oh.  
  
JUX: Take cover!  
  
The bomb explodes and the big Darcon is disabled.  
  
But Circuit and Aqualord are having much more trouble with their opponent.  
  
Shadow is fast and deadly, the slightest mistake could be fatal.  
  
Aqualords' arm gets cut of and the Maximal drops on the ground, alive but severely wounded.  
  
AQUALORD: Slag! I can't… the pain… I lost my trident!  
  
CIRCUIT: Shadow you'll pay for this! Here taste laser!  
  
SHADOW: My vibrokatana can deflect all energyattacks! Now if you're done shooting, die!  
  
SIRA: Here's a little surprise! A stun-missile!  
  
SHADOW: What? Darcons won't loose this battle! We'll… sleepy… .  
  
CIRCUIT: Well done! beauty!  
  
SIRA: I live to serve!  
  
The Maximals laugh as Shadow lies out cold.  
  
Meanwhile the other Maximals have entered the Maximal base and are heading towards the engine room.  
  
Brave Griffin heads for the control-room where he finds Protector and Galen unconscious, Batwing lies a bit further under the table. He sees Griffin and runs off towards the exit.  
  
Suddenly Dread appears behind Griffin.  
  
DREAD: So you must be Griffin. I've read about you… my datafiles tell lots of interesting things about you. Indeed…they do. Let me present myself, I'm Dread, Lord Dread, commander of the Darcons.  
  
GRIFFIN: Darcons? Aren't you all Predacons?  
  
DREAD: We were but no longer. 'till we conquer this planet and return victorious to our home, we will be known as Darcons. One day I will lead the Predacons into battle against Cybertron and the galaxy!  
  
GRIFFIN: Really… and I'll stop you!  
  
Griffin ducks, Dreads' cannon misses, blasting the wall. Griffin takes his Megacannon and fires at Dread who is hit. Circuitry becomes visible.  
  
DREAD: That'll be some time in a reparation tube for me. But you… .  
  
Dread fires at Griffin. He misses. They fly up until they touch the ceiling and then fly into each other. They fall and the winged hero fights in Mortal Kombat with the evil Dread.  
  
DREAD: You're good Maximal! But I'm afraid I am too strong for you. Indeed… I am one of the mightiest Predacons… the mightiest Darcon!  
  
GRIFFIN: Your ego is mighty, that I cannot deny.  
  
DREAD: You'll pay for that winged fiend!  
  
GRIFFIN: You are the fiend Dread. I've heard of you… you're evil and your lust for conquest is even despised among many Predacons.  
  
DREAD: Conquest? Indeed… .  
  
The battle heats up between the two leaders. But meanwhile the Maximals find the Darcons in the engineroom.  
  
BURST: Halt intruders!  
  
TEST: Move and we'll blast you all!  
  
WARRIOR: Continue Scorpina!  
  
HELLRAISER: Yes, I will handle this… .  
  
SCORPINA: Less talk and more action my mean big Demonbot…  
  
HELLRAISER: I love you too my mate.  
  
TEST, BURST: ?  
  
WARRIOR: This is so embarrassing… anyway where were we…? Oh yes! Honour means victory!  
  
Warrior attacks and Hellraiser follows with his flamethrowercannon.  
  
WARRIOR: By my sword! You will all die weaklings! Not even a reparation tube will patch you guys together.  
  
TEST: Sure whatever!  
  
HELLRAISER: Feel the heat!  
  
BURST: Oh boy!  
  
Armed with a shouldermounted railgun, a vibrosword and superior combatskills, Warrior quickly defeats the weaker Test. Disarmed and weakened, the wounded Test is thrown against the wall. Test transforms in a Crab and drags himself away.  
  
Burst seemed to win but the heroic Maximal is also overcome when flames and energyblasts threaten him from one side and Warriors' sword slashes at him from the other side.  
  
Scorpina transforms into a robotic scorpion and spits acid out of her tail, burning a hole through the wall.  
  
SCORPINA: It'll blow in a minute. Jump through the hole, we'll end up outside.  
  
HELLRAISER: I'm right behind you my dear. Time to transform into my demonform.  
  
WARRIOR: Yes transform and aid our comrades, I'll cover your retreat and protect the explosive device a bit longer.  
  
The others leave and then Zeta emerges from the shadows. She transforms from her beastmode into her beautiful robotmode.  
  
Warrior is almost as big and powerful as Dread. She is small, agile and slender.  
  
The Darcon lieutenant could crush her easily.  
  
WARRIOR: Zeta? What are you doing here? I thought you were on a scientific mission in the Masz sector?  
  
ZETA: I send a message to you two weeks ago that I transferred to this ship. But I assume you weren't on Cybertron anymore by yhen, were you?  
  
WARRIOR: That is… correct.  
  
ZETA: But why… .  
  
WARRIOR: You can't understand… .  
  
ZETA: Try me… .  
  
WARRIOR: I was build for battle, like my name says. I long for honourable battle and conquest. Maximals believe in neither… at least not in the way I do. This is my chance to earn me a seat in the afterlife among the greatest warriors. As lieutenant of the mighty Lord Dread I can make a difference… . If the Darcons win… I'll be at Dreads' side and I will have proven myself to the Universe.  
  
ZETA: But… It doesn't make any sense. In a week or two at most I would have returned to Cybertron, we would have been together forever. Why didn't you ever tell me anything.  
  
WARRIOR: Like I said, you wouldn't understand… .  
  
ZETA: But we love each other.  
  
WARRIOR: I love you… yes… . But I must finish what I began. Dread is a great warlord but he needs my loyalty and my skill in battle to win. I pledged my allegiance to him. He saved me when I was in trouble… .  
  
ZETA: What are you talking about?  
  
WARRIOR: And like Dread said, you and the Maximals weren't there to help me. Only Dread… . Him I trust nobody else.  
  
ZETA: But… .  
  
Suddenly the bomb explodes, destroying the engines. Warrior pulls Zeta through the hole, outside and lying on top of her, he protected her from the explosion.  
  
ZETA: Thanks my love… .  
  
WARRIOR: …  
  
ZETA: Warrior?  
  
WARRIOR: Come with me little one… .  
  
ZETA: I can't, I won't betray my people.  
  
WARRIOR: You think me a traitor.  
  
ZETA: I didn't say that… .  
  
WARRIOR: So you'll oppose me? Fine so be it… Honour means victory!  
  
ZETA: Wait don't go! Warrior!  
  
WARRIOR: Darcons retreat, we have fulfilled our mission!  
  
The 'Darkfist' appears and picks up the damaged Darcons. Warrior flies towards it and enters.  
  
Meanwhile Griffin and Dread continue their battle. Dread fires and defeats Skyhero who comes to Griffin's aid. But Griffin fires with his Megacannon and Dread bursts through the wall, into the dust outside the ship.  
  
GRIFFIN: You can't win this Dread! Cybertron will send us help when they notice that we no longer contact them.  
  
DREAD: Really… look at this!  
  
Dread pushes a button on his chest and a beeping noise can be heard. In outer space, the generators create a forcefield surrounding a small part of the sector, including the planet and it's moons.  
  
DREAD: A forcefield has been created and no help can come… . Indeed… .  
  
GRIFFIN: What!  
  
DREAD: Dread Vehiclemode!  
  
GRIFFIN: I won't allow you to escape! Griffin Beastmode!  
  
DREAD: Really?  
  
Dread has transformed into a flying tank and flies towards his ship. Griffin follows but Dread turns around. He fires at the robotic griffon. The Maximal leader falls while the other Maximals fire at Dread.  
  
Dread enters the vessel and leaves. But the base autodefences are finnaly reactivated.  
  
The auto-cannons open fire at the Darcon ship, but too late… 'Darkfist' disappears into space, heading for the moon.  
  
ZETA: Warrior is with them… .  
  
SIRA: Your fiancée? Impossible!  
  
GRIFFIN : We've got bigger problems right now. Because now that we are isolated from Cybertron, we can rely only on ourselves to escape from here and stop the Darcons.  
  
CIRCUIT: We'll have to prepare for war.  
  
GRIFFIN: Indeed because this is probably only phase one of the Darcon plan. They have the advantage and soon… they'll use it!  
  
CIRCUIT: The Detronium is what they want, together with the energon. So we'll have to protect both resources.  
  
GRIFFIN: Bring our friends to the regeneration tubes. A healing bath will do them good.  
  
CIRCUIT: You're the boss… .  
  
Griffin and the other Maximals look up. Meanwhile on the bridge of the 'Darkfist' heading towards the Predacon Moonfortress…  
  
DREAD: You've done well Warrior. You didn't let Zeta manipulate you… excellent.  
  
WARRIOR: I live to fight for you milord.  
  
DREAD: Indeed… . In each case we'll begin fortifying our positions and then it's time for phase two of our plan… with no aid or hope… the Maximals will soon die. An all out assault will finish them off and then the Detronium and energon will be mine!  
  
Dread laughs as the ship begins to lands. On the ground we can see a Gladiator Transformer.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
